In the Dark of the Night
by Queen Amunet
Summary: Satoshi is beening pulled apart from the inside out. Can any one put him back together? Maybe a bit of OOC. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

D.N.Angle

I tell you know this is rated M for a reason

Chapter 1

A dark shadow quickly flew away from the museum. In the moon light glinted a sliver chain around the shadows neck. The shadow landed a few roof tops away from the museum.

"Good work Dark. Can I go to sleep now?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure go ahead." Dark said. Daisuke had been fighting off the flu for the past few days, but his family kept sending him on art runs. It had finally taken its toll on him. Daisuke had failed to notice that a certain person was not there tonight. Dark was slightly worried. He may hate Krad, but that Satoshi kid does every thing he can to keep Krad from coming out. Dark took off across the roof tops after he made sure Daisuke wasn't going to wake up till morning. It was only nine thirty when Dark came to a familiar balcony. The lights were off in the apartment, the blinds were drawn, and the door was probably locked. But since when had a lock stopped the great Dark? A quick lock picking second later and he was inside. Dark slid silently in to the room. When he surveyed the room what he saw shocked and freighted him. Sitting on the couch staring blankly down at his hands was Satoshi. His face was pale, well paler then normal. And he looked like he had lost weight. Not that he had weight he could afford to lose. It seemed that he hadn't noticed Dark as he leaned forward to grab the knife that was sitting on the table in front of him. Its cold steel glinted in the moon light. It almost seemed to be laughing at Dark as Satoshi raised the knife to his wrist. Shatoshi's eyes closed as his head tipped back. A small smile appeared on his face and Dark could hear him whisper 'for Daisuke'. With a strangled cry Dark leaped across the room and knocked the knife out of Satoshi's hand. Satoshi's eyes snapped open. Dark could see that they were filled with tears. He gently brushed his finger under Satoshi's eye. Once Satoshi relied it was Dark standing over him he freaked out so to speak. He shoved Dark's hand away from his face and stood up. Satoshi glared at Dark, but really didn't have the effect he wanted with the tears in his eyes ready to overflow.

"What are you doing hear?" Satoshi asked. His voice cracked with emotion. He winced at how weak he sounded.

"You weren't at the museum tonight." Dark said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whither I'm there or not is none of you business or any concern of yours. I couldn't take the risk that you would change back in to Daisuke and leave him defenseless at Krad's mercy," Satoshi looked down at the floor, "I couldn't do that to him." He whispered. The tears were beginning to fall and there was no way in the world he would let Dark see him crying. Dark let his arms fall to his side. He reached out and touched Satoshi's shoulder. The blue haired boy made a fettle attempt to shrug it off. Dark grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Before Satoshi could muster up a protest he found himself in Dark's warm embrace. Satoshi was shocked at first but then started to struggle. Dark just held on to him, never tightening or loosening his grip. Dark sat down on the couch still holding on to Satoshi. Dark shifted the younger boy around so he was sitting across his lap. Satoshi started to struggle again. He brought his hand up to try and slap Dark but the older boy caught it easily enough. Dark grabbed a hold of Satoshi's other hand, held both with one of his, and pressed them softly in to the boy's lap. Dark's other hand wrapped around Satoshi's back to hold him more securely. Also to keep him from tipping back words in an attempt to get away. Satoshi really didn't like this position. Not only was he sitting on his arch enemy's lap but he couldn't get any leverage with his legs because they were stretched out over the rest of the couch. He sat on Dark's lap and pouted. Maybe if he sat still long enough Dark would loosen his grip enough for him to escape. After a few minutes of the two of them sitting there Dark let go of Satoshi's hands. Satoshi started to shake as Dark's hand moved towards his face. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see what Dark would do next. Would he slap him, beat him, or through him down and rape him? A cool hand cupped Satoshi's cheek, and a thumb wiped away the last of the tears. Satoshi's eyes opened, and he turned his head to look at Dark. Satoshi's eyes held confusion and fear, his lips were parted slightly. Dark's eyes only held care, tenderness, and …love? He had a small smile on his lips. Dark leaned forward and rested his forehead on Satoshi's.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't go out of my way to hurt people." Dark said. The tears started to gather in Satoshi's eyes again. The blue haired boy leaned away from Dark and turned his whole body away so his back was facing Dark, his legs had parted to fall on either side of the purple haired boys. Dark's hands came up to grab a hold of the smaller boys' hips. Satoshi wasn't even thinking about leaving. No one had shown him this much care, the only time his adopted father even acknowledged him was if he wanted something. And that something usually evolved sex. Satoshi scrubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. Dark lifted Satoshi up off his lap and turned him around so the blue eyed boy was straddling his hips. Dark put a hand on Satoshi's head and pushed him towards his shoulder. Satoshi tangled his hands in Dark's black shirt and cried in to his shoulder. Dark just sat there rubbing Satoshi's back as the smaller boy cried him self out. The last time Satoshi had cried was right after his father had raped him for the first time. After that he never cried or made a sound at night as his father did what he wanted to his body. Satoshi's whole body was shaking with each sob. Dark just continued to hold him. After a little while Satoshi calmed down enough to pull his head out of Dark shoulder. He turned his head to look at Dark, his face streaked with tears. His cheek was resting in the wet spot on Dark's shirt but he didn't care, he just wanted to remain as close to the other boy as possible. Dark was still rubbing Satoshi's back, enjoying the way his skin pulled across his shoulders, how his spine was so prominent and yet felt so fragile, and every once in a while Dark would allow his hand to travel up and touch the blue hair. It was as soft as it looked. Dark looked down at the boy that was lying on his shoulder. He wondered what it would be like to see those blue eyes glazed over with lust, or to see those pink lips, that looked as soft as rose petals, swollen with kisses and parting to yell his name in to the unforgiving night. Before Dark could think anymore on the subject those lips parted enough to allow an even pinker tongue to slip through and lick those lips. Dark's breath hitched at the sight. Satoshi could fell Dark's heart speed up under his palm. Satoshi pushed himself away from Dark but was unwilling to get off his lap. Dark's hands slid down from Satoshi back to rest on his hips. Satoshi dropped his eyes from the beautiful face before him. Dark gently cupped the chin of the blue eyed angle before him, and leaded forward. He gently kissed and licked away any trace of tears that had been on than perfect face. Satoshi was shocked at first to feel Dark's lips moving over his face but then he relaxed. Dark carefully kissed both of Satoshi's eyes, gently taking away the tears that had gathered on his eye lashes. Satoshi allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips; he was enjoying the feeling of someone caring about him, even if it was just because they felt guilty and if it was just for a little while. Dark allowed his lips to trail down over Satoshi's cheek and brush lightly over his lips, almost not even touching him. Dark's hand disappeared from his chin and moved around to tangle in his sky colored locks. Dark continued to kiss his cheeks when what Satoshi wanted was for Dark to go back to his lips…and something else. He wanted to fell like he belonged to some one, that someone was dominate over him and yet at the same time would take care of him. He wanted some one that could break him with just a word and yet fix him with a simple gesture. He knew Dark could do that, and probably would do it if he asked. After Dark finished dusting his cheeks with kisses, he pulled back and looked in to Satoshi's eyes. His eyes were half closed, his lips were parted just the slightest bit. Dark leaned forward until his lips were right next to Satoshi's ear.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice husky from his barely controlled passion. He wanted nothing more then to throw down the beautiful angle on his lap and take him. But he knew that would break the child beyond all repair. And he really would fall over the edge upon which he was teetering. Dark allowed his lips to wrap around Satoshi's ear lobe, tugging gently with his teeth. Satoshi gasped as the warm breath traveled over his ear. His hands tightened in Dark's shirt, almost as if he was afraid the boy would leave him.

"Tell me what you want," Dark said softly, letting go of the ear lobe, "And I'll give it to you." Dark pushed his thumb in to the soft skin above Satoshi's leg to emphasize his point. Satoshi gasped and rocked his hips forward, allowing his hips to fit snugly against Dark's. Satoshi panted as he placed his lips next to Dark's ear.

"I want you to break me." Satoshi said. Dark's breath caught. Satoshi closed his eyes waiting for the answer.

Hope you like. The juciy stuff will be in the next chapter.

Please Review. Thank you

Queen Amunet


	2. Chapter 2

D D.N.Angle

Chapter 2

"I want you to break me." Satoshi said. Dark's breath caught. Satoshi closed his eyes waiting for the answer. Dark grabbed a hold of Satoshi's shoulders and pulled him back, so they could look at each other.

"Do you know what you are asking?" Dark asked. Satoshi nodded. Dark tipped his head back and whispered something in to the night. He tipped his head back down and looked at Satoshi. He brought his right hand up to cup Satoshi's cheek. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. There was a small bruise on the blue haired boy's cheekbone. Dark gently touched it with his finger. Satoshi looked away, tears starting to gather in his eyes. Satoshi knew what was to come next. Dark would ask him where it came from and Satoshi would have to tell him that his stepfather did it, for there were too many bruises on his chest, upper arms, upper thighs, and his hips for him to lie. When Dark saw Satoshi look away and the tears in his eyes, he knew that the smaller boy was afraid of rejection.

"Satoshi," Dark whispered quietly so as not to scare the boy. "Look at me."

Satoshi refused to look at him. Dark decided he wasn't going to fight to get the smaller boy to look at him when there was a better way right in front of him.

Satoshi was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. Dark ran his hands down Satoshi's chest. Satoshi still refused to look at him, but had parted those pink lips and was panting all the same. Dark smiled softly, enjoying the effect and power he had over the boy. He slid his hands back up Satoshi's chest stopping at the first button on his shirt. Dark leaned forward and latched his lips onto the pale neck in front of him. He licked and nipped softly, never quite hard enough to leave a mark. As Dark worked at making those wonderful sounds fall from those beautiful lips, he was carefully unbuttoning Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi was none the wiser, until he felt cool air brush across his shoulders as Dark pulled his shirt off. Satoshi whimpered in fear of what Dark would do and say to him. He tried to get off of Dark's lap before the purple haired boy had a chance to see, but Darks' hands wrapped around his hips, not allowing them to move. Satoshi tears falling clouding his vision, brought his hands up to Dark's shoulders to try to push him away. Dark wrapped his arms around Satoshi, one over his shoulders, and one around the small of his back, Dark pulled him forward and crushed Satoshi into his chest. Satoshi allowed himself to be held, as he, for the second time that night cried on Dark's shoulder. What he forgot was that his back was uncovered. When he heard Dark gasp he hoped that his savoir wasn't looking at his back. Dark removed his arms from around Satoshi's back. The smaller boy was frozen in fear, clinging to Dark's shoulders. Dark lightly traced a scar that ran from Satoshi's left shoulder to his right hip. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and pushed his body up against Dark, trying to tell him with out words that he (Satoshi) wanted to belong to him (Dark) no matter what. Dark felt the younger boy in his lap trembling in fear. Dark wrapped his arms around the small trembling body again and pulled him as close as he could. Dark placed his cheek on top of Satoshi's head; he rocked both of them back and forth as he whispered soft nonsense words and phrases to Satoshi trying to calm him down again. As he did so he wondered who would want to hurt this perfect angle in his arms. As Dark rocked them, the sobbing slowed to a stop, and his breathing evened out. The poor boy had fallen asleep in Dark's arms. Dark shifted Satoshi around so he could be picked up and carried bridle style. Dark carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed. As he pulled back, he saw that Satoshi's eyes were open, but they were amber.

"Krad." Dark said in greeting. Krad had taken over Satoshi's body and that probably wasn't a good thing. Krad pushed himself up so he was resting on his back on his elbows.

"Don't worry I won't attack you. At least not in this form," Krad looked down at Satoshi's chest and traced a few of the bruises, "Let me give you a warning Dark. You hurt Satoshi in any way and I will rip your head off and leave it sitting on your family's door step." Krad looked up at Dark. Dark smiled softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. What happened to him?" Dark asked.

"Good. I can't tell you it's not my place. But if you need my help getting him to talk I will. Dark what ever happens don't walk away. The poor boy's broken even though he doesn't want to admit it. There's a closet in the hall way, third shelf from the top has blankets on it." Krad said as he laid himself back down on the bed. "You're going to want a few. Satoshi tends to get cold at night. Krad closed his eyes and Satoshi was Satoshi again and he was asleep. Dark left to get the blankets and when he returned the small boy was shaking from the cold. Dark laid the blankets over Satoshi and climbed in to bed with him. Under the blankets Dark grabbed a hold of Satoshi and pulled him on top. Dark looked over at the clock in the room. Eleven o'clock. Dark sighed he had been here for an hour and a half. He pulled Satoshi a little closer to him and started to doze.

Dark felt something wet and warm being dragged across his neck. It felt good. Dark slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a mop of blue right below his chin. He crossed his eyes trying to get a better view of it. Dark groaned. He never knew that that spot below his ear was so sensitive. Dark spared a glance at the clock. Twelve. He's only been out for an hour.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up." Satoshi said. In truth he had just started when he heard Dark groan. Satoshi returned to his work of licking the thief clean. Satoshi felt Dark reach up and grab his shoulders. In a blur of light blue (the blankets), black, and purple Satoshi found himself on his back with Dark straddling his waist. Dark smiled triumphantly, his face directly over Satoshi's; his hands were on either side of Satoshi's face holding his weight.

"I win." Dark said.

"Then what do you want your prize to be?" Satoshi asked softly as he looked at Dark through half lidded eyes, and thrusting his hips up at the same time telling Dark he could have what ever he wanted.

"What prize do I want?" Dark questioned as he leaned down to claim Satoshi's lips. He licked softly asking for entrance. Satoshi willing gave it. Dark dipped his tongue in a few times then pulled back. "Do I want a kiss? No I just got one." Dark kissed his way over the younger boy's jaw. "Do I want you…" Dark looked up at Satoshi's eyes. "…for my prize? Tied to the bed, (kiss) legs spread wide, (kiss) crock dripping, (kiss) with a vibrator up your ass, (lick) and you begging me to take you?" Satoshi was panting at the image that Dark brought to his mind just by saying those things, he was so hard. "Do you know the type of fun I would have if you were my prize? I would turn that vibrator up on high, and listen to you whimper and cry out each time I slammed it back in to you." Dark sat up straight up, his hands running lightly over Satoshi's chest, purposely avoiding his nipples. Satoshi whimpered and arched his back, trying to get Dark to touch him more. "I would get hard just from watching you wither on the bed, begging for more, your crock dripping that beautiful pearly liquid." Satoshi was desperately trying to thrust his hips in to the air, trying to get some type of friction. He was tossing his head side to side, and panting at the sensations Dark gave him just from saying those things. His jeans were so painful, just from listening to Dark talk so dirty. Dark reached behind him and unbuttoned and unzipped Satoshi's pants, freeing his crock. Satoshi moaned as he felt Dark's hand touch him, and then whimpered as the hand pulled away. Dark slid his hands up to Satoshi's shoulders and down his arms. He stopped at Satoshi wrists, his thumbs rubbing lightly over the soft skin there as he continued talking. "After I couldn't stand it any more I would rip out that vibrator and slam my own crock in to you. I'd watch you scream, wither, and moan under me. Your hands…" Dark raised the blue haired boy's hands to his mouth. He kissed and licked at the skin that covered the boy's veins. Dark paid special attention to the light scar that broke that smooth skin on his right wrist. "…would be tied to the headboard, and you would be fighting against those bonds trying to grab a hold of me." Dark raised Satoshi's hands above his head. Satoshi's senses were on fire just from Dark talking. When he felt something like cool silk sliding over his wrists he didn't think anything of it. "You would beg me to untie you, but I wouldn't. For I like seeing you tied to the bed." Dark shifted off Satoshi so he could sit beside him on the bed with his back against the wall. Satoshi followed him with his eyes. He whimpered softly from lost of contact. Dark reached out and touched Satoshi cheek softly.

"I'm right here; I'm not going to leave." Dark pulled his hand back. He allowed his eyes to run down Satoshi body. From his eyes that were darkened over with lust, the color of the night sky, to his chest where his nipples were hard begging to be touched, lick, and sucked. Finally down to his crock, dripping with precum, sticking out from his jeans. The whole time Satoshi watched him, wanting Dark to touch him. He could feel Dark's gaze upon him, burning where ever he looked. Dark seemed to know just what Satoshi wanted and was determined to make him to beg for it. Satoshi turned his head away, unable to keep looking at Dark's hot stare, whimpered and arched his back trying to relive some of the pressure that has gathered in his lower regions.

"Satoshi." Dark called softly. Satoshi turned to look at him again. Dark leaned over and whispered in his ear "come for me." That was all it took. Satoshi arched off the bed and came hard. As he lay on the bed panting Dark asked a very simple question.

"What do you want Satoshi?"

"I want you to touch me." Satoshi said through the pants and gasps. Dark eyes acquired a sad look.

"I can't do that Satoshi. Not until you tell me where you got those marks." Dark reached over and lightly tapped a bruise just below Satoshi's rib cage. It was a dark purple, and was looked relatively new in comparison to some of the others. It was also in the shape of a thumb. Satoshi tried to pull his hands down to cover him self, but found he couldn't. He looked up at his hands. They were secured to the bed frame by two different types of magic. On one the middle was purple then faded to black as it got closer to the edges. The other was amber in the middle and white on the edges. Both wrapped around the other, creating a rope of magic. He felt tears gather in his eyes again when he saw the white and amber magic. Krad. Krad was helping Dark do this to him. The one person, who was always with him, who he thought would protect him, was helping Dark to reopen a wound he didn't want opened.

"_Satoshi, that wound has never closed. Let Dark help you. He can fix it. He can put you back together."_ Krad said.

"Leave me alone. I'm not broken." Satoshi whispered as the tears started to fall.

"_Yes you are. You just don't want to admit it to your self."_ Krad said. Satoshi was starting to remember and he didn't want to. He had a hard enough time burying the memories after each time his stepfather used him, when he was forced to relive those nightmares. He felt cool hands cup his hot cheeks and wipe away the tears. Satoshi tossed his head side to side trying to get away. He felt a familiar weight settle on him again. Satoshi bucked his hips and twisted trying to get Dark off. But Dark didn't move. He just sat there on Satoshi's hips, holding his head to keep him from hitting it against something. He allowed Satoshi to tire himself out. Dark smoothed some of that beautiful hair away from Satoshi's forehead, and pressed his own against it. Dark looked into Satoshi's eyes.

"Krad." Dark said softly. Satoshi felt his mental walls lower.

"No." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, I have to see. I won't think any less of you. After I'm done you can decide if you want me to stay or go. But I need to know." Dark placed a soft kiss on Satoshi's lips as he slipped in the Satoshi's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

D D.N.Angle

Chapter 3

Dark placed a soft kiss on Satoshi's lips as he slipped in the Satoshi's mind.

_It was a dark night from a few months ago, about a month after Dark had shown up. Satoshi walked in to his stepfather's office. It had been sprinkling on and off all day. It seemed as though the storm had finally decided to hit full force. The office was dark; none of the lights were on. A lighting bolt cut across the sky. Satoshi saw that his stepfather's chair was turned around, facing the window. Satoshi reached for the light switch._

"_No, leave the light off, son. And close the door." His stepfather said without turning around. Satoshi closed the door._

"_Come here." Satoshi walked toward the desk. "Do you know why I called you here?"_

"_No." Satoshi said. Hiwatari stood up out of his chair, and walked around the desk to stand in front of Satoshi._

"_You failed to capture Dark, AGAIN!" He slammed his hands on the desk behind his stepson, trapping Satoshi between his body and the desk. Satoshi backed up as far as the desk would allow. Hiwatari leaned in close to Satoshi and placed his mouth next to Satoshi's ear._

"_Do you know what I do to people that fail me one time to many?" Satoshi suddenly was very nervous. He didn't like where this was going nor did he like the look in his stepfather's eyes. Hiwatari gently kissed the spot below Satoshi's ear, almost as an apology. He pulled back, grabbed Satoshi's hips in a bruising grip and spun Satoshi around. He pushed Satoshi down so he was lying with his upper body stretched out over the desk. Satoshi started to struggle, he didn't know were this was going to go and he didn't want to find out. Hiwatari secured Satoshi to the desk by tying leather strips around his wrists. The strips were tied to two heavy desk drawers that were locked. Hiwatari reached down and ran his hands over the inside of Satoshi's thighs then pulled them apart. Satoshi struggled and tried to kick his stepfather, but he couldn't get leverage. Hiwatari secured one of Satoshi's ankles with another leather strip before Satoshi managed to kick him in the head. Hiwatari grabbed the foot that had kicked him and twisted until he heard Satoshi cry out in pain. Hiwatari smiled as he finished tying Satoshi to the desk. He walked over to a small table that was in the room and picked up a letter opener. Another lighting bolt flashed across the sky, and it glinted off the freshly sharpened metal. As Hiwatari walked back over to the boy that was tied to his desk, Satoshi renewed his struggles to try and get away. Hiwatari grabbed a hold of those blue locks and pushed his head down in to the surface of the desk._

"_I will teach you to take your punishments with out a fight." He kept a hold of Satoshi's hair as he dug the letter opener in to Satoshi's left shoulder and pulled it down to his right hip. Satoshi screamed in pain as tears welled up in his eyes. He's stepfather placed the bloody letter opener on the desk next to Satoshi's left arm, then he reached around to undo Satoshi's belt. Satoshi didn't know what to do. His back was on fire and his stepfather was pulling down his pants and his boxers. He felt cold clammy hands running over his thighs and his butt, before he heard the rasp of a zipper and something hard pressed against him. Hiwatari plunged into Satoshi with no warning, no stretching, and no lube. Satoshi screamed into the unforgiving night, as he was ripped apart from the inside out. The pain that burned on his back was nothing compared to the pain from his stepfather. Satoshi struggled as Hiwatari continued to plunge into the unwilling body below him. Tears rolled down Satoshi's face as the pain ripped through his body. A rough hand tangled in his hair a yanked his face to the side so his stepfather could see his face._

"_You're so beautiful when you cry." Hiwatari said before he crushed Satoshi's mouth to his own. Hiwatari bit at his stepsons lip hard enough to make it bleed, then he forced his tongue in to Satoshi's mouth, gagging him from the vile taste of liquor and smoke. He released Satoshi's head in favor of gripping his hips in a bruising grip. He plunged in to Satoshi faster, and faster. Finally Hiwatari moaned as he released inside his stepson. Satoshi felt bile rising in his throat at the fell of the warmth flooding him. Hiwatari pulled out as blood and his seed spilled down Satoshi's thighs. Hiwatari laughed softly as he tucked himself back in his pants. He cut one of the leather strips that held Satoshi to the desk and put the letter opener in reach of that hand. He turned around and left the room. How Satoshi got home and made it through the next day at school he never knew. The whole day his back burned, he had to hide the limp from when his father twisted his foot, and every time he took a steep or sat down he had to hide a wince. The same thing happened about once every two weeks. Each time Satoshi's stepfather would find some way to make the rapping of stepson more interesting for himself. After a time Satoshi stopped going when his stepfather called him, but he learned that Hiwatari didn't care where he gave Satoshi his "punishment". Once Hiwatari took Satoshi in his apartment not caring who heard. But after that first night Satoshi refused to cry or make a sound, and his stepfather, determined to hear his stepson cry, had turned it in to a sick and twisted game._

_Satoshi sat in a dark corner of his mind. It was the only heaven he had anymore. He laid down and allowed the dark and the warmth to form a blanket over him. He closed his eyes and thought about the darkness and how he never wanted to leave. Satoshi felt his heart slowing down and his breathing fading. He was shutting his body down and he knew it, he didn't care that he was killing himself: he had nothing left to hold onto. Daisuke never looked at him, never paid him the type of attention he wanted from the boy, and Dark… well, Dark wouldn't look twice at him; now that he knew Satoshi was used goods. Satoshi was almost gone when he felt someone grab him and slap him across the face. His heart rate sped back up as did his breathing. There stood Krad, white wings hanging behind him, twitching, not an amber hair out of place, and looking pissed._

"_What do you think you are doing?" Krad asked as he pulled Satoshi to his feet to stand in front of him. Satoshi shrugged him off._

"_I'm leaving. No one wants me, and no one will miss me once I'm gone. And why do you care. To you I'm nothing more then a vessel for you to manifest your self. Just leave me alone." Satoshi turned his back on Krad. Krad stared at Satoshi's back before he took a steep forward. Krad wrapped his arms around Satoshi waist, and opened his wings to form a kind of bubble around them. Krad pressed his chest to Satoshi's back and rested his chin in a nest of blue locks._

"_He does care," Krad said softly, "Dark, he cares. When your heart slowed he started begging you not to go, and talking about how no matter what had happened he wouldn't blame you, and how he could never ever hate you."_

"_Stop making fun of me!" Satoshi yelled. He pulled himself out of Krad's arms and out of the protection of his wings. "I'm nothing, I'm worthless! I'm used goods no one wants! I've been broken beyond repair, and no one can fix me, no one! The only reason he cares is because he feels sorry for me! Or he wants me for a sex toy. I'm broken Krad can't you see that! No one wants a filthy, dirty, worthless …_thing_! I don't want him around me!" Satoshi looked at his feet. "Because if he is around me then I'll pull him down as well. And I have no right to touch or even look at some thing as clean as he is. He is perfect, to me he's light. And I'm just a shadow, a demon that has no right to gaze upon such perfection. Krad under stand I what him but I have no right to have him. I'm a piece of dirt; I'm not even fit to lick his shoe."_

"_Go." Krad said._

"_What?" Satoshi turned around to look at Krad._

"_He heard you." Satoshi paled and left in a hurry._

Satoshi woke with a start. He looked around. Sunlight streamed through the window. Dark was no where to be seen. Satoshi raced through the house looking for any sign of Dark. In the living room, he bent over to pick up his shirt from last night. A cool breeze blew over his skin. The door to the balcony was left open and the curtain blew lightly in the breeze. Satoshi straitened and walked out on to the balcony. There on the floor was a single black feather. Satoshi picked it up then collapsed on the floor. Hugging the feather to his chest, he cried… and cried… and cried…


	4. Chapter 4

D D.N.Angle

Chapter 4

That day at school Satoshi walked in to the classroom. Daisuke was sitting at his desk surrounded by some of the other kids in the class. He was laughing and joking, but when he was Satoshi the smile disappeared. His head lowered the slightest bit, and he glared at Satoshi. The blue haired boy hesitated by the door. Had Dark told Daisuke what had happened?

"Everyone take your sets." The teacher had entered the room. Daisuke turned in his seat to face forward vary quickly. Satoshi walked over to his desk and sat down, his heart breaking just a little bit more. He sighed a looked up at the teacher, pretending to pay attention even though it wasn't needed. When the bell rang to single the end of class Satoshi packed up quickly and went to talk to Daisuke.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi said softly and reached out to touch his shoulder. Daisuke rounded on him so fast that Satoshi was pressed up against the wall and Daisuke with a hand on either side of his head.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. I don't know what you did to Dark but you hurt him bad." Daisuke pushed himself away from the wall and walked away. Satoshi slid down the wall and onto the floor. The bell for the next class rang and the halls were empty. No one saw that lonely blue haired angle sitting on the ground, crying silently, with tears running down his face.

That night at home Satoshi was lay in the middle of his bed, curled up in a ball as tight as he could, crying. The rest of the day at school, Daisuke ignored him. Every time he saw Satoshi walking down the hall towards him, Daisuke turned around and walked the other direction. Eventually Satoshi was the one that would find a different way to get to class, not wanting to cause Daisuke any more trouble then he already had. The sobs ripped from his throat, his stomach cramping in complaint from the abuse it was receiving. Satoshi bit his hand in an effort to muffle the cries that were issuing from him. He didn't hear the door open, or the person walking around his apartment looking for him. He felt himself being picked up and placed on someone's lap. That person hugged Satoshi to their chest and rubbed his back. Satoshi just sat their and cried.

"Shh. Its ok Daddy's here. Daddy will take care of you." Satoshi softened his crying, but the tears continued to roll down his face. Then something clicked. Daddy? oh shit. Satoshi stiffened momentarily then relaxed. It didn't matter any more. Since Dark didn't want him, and Daisuke didn't care what happened to him, this man could do what ever he wanted and Satoshi would just sit there and take it. The sobs stopped, but the tears continued. Hiwatari's hand slid further down Satoshi's back, closer to his ass. Satoshi didn't move, didn't do anything. Hiwatari smiled and tilted Satoshi's head back so he could claim those lips. Satoshi didn't respond, he just sat there and took it. As the kiss continued a groping hand worked on undoing his pants. Satoshi closed his eyes and allowed darkness to over take him.

The next morning Satoshi woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Satoshi sat up and the first thing he noticed was his back hurt (no surprise, his step dad loved to cut, bruise, and mark his back) it also felt sticky, and his face hurt. Satoshi stumbled over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. When he looked at his reflection all he saw was a blonde haired man staring back at him.

"Krad. Move." Satoshi said.

"I don't want to." Said the annoying blonde.

"But I want to see my beautiful face." Satoshi said sarcastically and leaned closer to the mirror.

"Ummm… you probably don't want to."

"Move! Now!" Satoshi yelled at his reflection. Krad sighed and disappeared. Krad was right Satoshi really didn't want to see himself. His left eye was almost swollen shut due to a black eye, his lip was swollen and split, and he had a bruise over his right cheek in the shape of a hand. Satoshi sighed and walked over to the phone to call the school. There was no way he was going to go to school today. After he had called the school, and made up some lame excuse about having the flu, Satoshi pulled out a small mirror so he could talk to Krad.

"Krad, you can come out now." Satoshi said after Krad didn't appear in the mirror.

"So you want to talk to me now?' Krad asked appearing in the mirror. He was still not completely there, more like a ghost.

"Yes I want to talk to you now." Satoshi said. Krad's image replaced Satoshi's in the mirror.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Satoshi asked as he indicted the marks on his face. Krad shifted looking nervous.

"Maybe." Krad drew the word out like a kid that knew they did something they weren't supposed to.

"Krad." Satoshi warned.

"Fine. Yes I had something to do with it. I'm tired of him touching you, of hurting you. So when you passed out I took over. I beat his ass out the door and told him that if he ever touched you again I'd kill him. The bustard managed to get in a few hits though. I didn't expect him to be as strong as he was." Satoshi smiled and said his thanks. He put the mirror on the end of the bed. He laid down and put his hands behind his head. Satoshi gazed up at the ceiling and slowly fell asleep.

Back at school a teacher walked up to Daisuke to ask him a favor.

"Niwa, could you take Hiwatari his homework. He's home sick to day." The teacher said as she handed Daisuke Satoshi's homework.

"But I don't–"

"Thank you." The teacher said as she walked away. Daisuke sighed, he decided he would only go by long enough to shove the homework in to his arms then he would leave.

Satoshi woke to the ringing of his doorbell. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Satoshi debated wither or not he should take his time to find his glasses when his door came under attack from a pounding fist. After he stood up Satoshi had to stop for a moment due to the fact the room started to spin. After the room settled back to where it belonged, he stumbled out of the bed room and walked through the living room. He glanced over at the coffee table and there were his glasses. He'd ask Krad what they were doing out there later. He put them on then opened the door. Standing there was the last person he expected to see. Daisuke looked like he was ready to throw the books in his hands at Satoshi until he saw his face.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked. He adjusted the books so he could get a hand free and reached out to touch Satoshi's face. Satoshi flinched away from the hand and reached out to take the books. Daisuke just stared numbly at Satoshi's face, his hand still stretched out in front of him.

"If you're done staring at my face then give me the books and leave." Satoshi said. He was not really in the mood to deal with someone's pity. Daisuke handed over the books but before Satoshi could close the door, Daisuke asked a question.

"Are you going to be at the museum tonight? Mom sent out another warning."

"No." was all Satoshi said before he closed the door on Daisuke's face. He stared at the door for a few moments then walked over and put the books down on the table. He was alone again. The phone rang a few minutes later; it was the police station calling to say that Dark had sent out another warning. After he took care of that conversation Satoshi walked out on to the balcony. He sat down in one of the out side corners and lay his head against the wall. He shifted after the sting of pain shot up his back.

"_You're going to catch a cold."_ Krad said.

"Don't care." Satoshi mumbled.

"_You still have homework to finish for school tomorrow."_

"I'm not going." Satoshi mumbled again. _I'm so tired. Maybe I'll sleep for just a little bit._ His eyelids already dropping, he pulled out the black feather he had kept in his pocket since he found it. Satoshi finally gave into the urge to sleep. As night fell and the cold wind blew, a boy that had fallen asleep out on an unprotected balcony, clutched a black feather in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

D D.N.Angle

Chapter 5

A cool breeze blew past the dark shape as it landed on a balcony. It looked down at the blue haired boy asleep on the floor. Dark bent down and picked him up vary carefully. As Dark shifted Satoshi a soft hiss of pain slipped past his lips as Dark's arm dragged across his back. Dark hesitated then felt a warm wetness spread across his arm. Satoshi's eyes fluttered open. When he saw Dark he snuggled closer to his chest and whispered "… so sorry…never…wanted…hurt…you" then fell asleep again. Dark walked through the open door that led back to the apartment. He walked into the bedroom with Satoshi in his arms. He sat down on the bed and adjusted Satoshi so he was sitting on Dark's lap. Dark looked down at his arm. It was covered in a dark liquid, glistening slightly in the moon light that filtered through the window. Dark reached around and started unbuttoning Satoshi shirt. Satoshi was starting to wake up. He felt hands working on unbuttoning his shirt. He's first thought was that his stepfather was back. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay. He reached up and grabbed the wrists of the person behind him.

"Satoshi, its ok. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok." Dark whispered in his ear. Satoshi let go of Dark's arms and went limp. Dark gently touched one of Satoshi's cheeks, the blue haired boy turned to look at Dark. Dark gently traced the black eye, the swollen lip, and the bruised cheek. Satoshi gasped as something cool and soft like silk slid over his skin. It hurt a little bit but at the same time felt good. Dark looked over his work, and nodded. The black eye, swollen lip, and bruised cheek were gone. Dark slipped Satoshi's shirt off his shoulders and softly pulled it off his arms. The blue haired boy let out a soft whimper of pain as the shirt pulled away from his back. As each new piece of skin was reveled, Dark became angrier and angrier. When the shirt was finally off and lying in a ball on the bed next to the two of them, Dark let out a soft growl. Satoshi's back was covered in so many cuts that Dark didn't know where one begin and another one ended. Dark stood up forcing Satoshi to stand up as well. He grabbed a hold of Satoshi's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Once they were inside Dark started to fill the bathtub with water.

"Undress." Dark told Satoshi. He didn't look at him just continued to fill the bathtub. He's voice was rough, with his barley controlled anger. Satoshi, afraid it was him that Dark was angry at, did as he was told. Once the bathtub was filled Dark, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Get in the tub. I'll be back in a few minuets." Dark risked a glance at Satoshi; his eyes were filled with tears. Dark reached over and cupped Satoshi's face in his hands. "Its not you I'm angry at. You have done nothing wrong. Ok? I'll be back in a few minuets." Dark placed a soft kiss on Satoshi's forehead, took off his glasses, and walked out the door. Dark, after rinsing the blood off his arm, set to work on the bed sheets. He took them off the bed and put them in the washer with cold water. He then dug through the linen closet looking for bed sheets. Most were white or blue. Something caught his eye. Tucked in the back was a set of black bed sheets, silk none the less. Dark smiled as he pulled them out. This could be fun. After he remade the bed Dark went back into the bathroom. Satoshi was washing his arms when Dark came in. As Dark stripped down he allowed his eyes to travel over and part of the younger boy that he could see. Dark slipped into the tub behind him. Satoshi turned around and looked at Dark. The purple haired boy softly grabbed Satoshi chin in one hand and softly kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Turn around." Dark said softly as he grabbed a washcloth off the side of the tub. Satoshi turned around so his back was facing Dark. Dark dumped the washcloth in the tub, and then started rubbing it gently over Satoshi's back. Dark slowly worked away the blood that had dried there. Soft gasps of pain escaped from his lips as Dark gently worked on his back. Dark sighed and dropped the washcloth. Dark extended his arm so Satoshi could see his hand. It was aglow with purple and black magic.

"Let me?" Dark asked. Satoshi nodded. Dark pressed his hand against Satoshi's back. The blue haired boy gasped and arched his back. It hurt so badly. Dark softly kissed Satoshi's neck and whispered in his ear. Dark pulled his hand away. He picked up the washcloth again and rubbed Satoshi back again. Under the left over blood was fresh, new pink skin. Dark had put weeks of healing in to a few seconds. Dark stood up then grabbed a hold of Satoshi and pulled him up. Dark let the water drain out of the tub and turned on the shower. He opened a shampoo bottle and put some in his hand. Dark gently worked the shampoo into the blue hair. Satoshi groaned and tipped his head back as Dark gently massaged his scalp. He smiled as he worked the blood out of the tips of Satoshi's hair. Once that was done Dark gently turned Satoshi around so he was facing the older boy. Satoshi closed his eyes and smiled as Dark ran his fingers through the blue hair, gently working out the tangles and small bits of dried blood. As the shower washed away the last of the soap, Dark buried one hand in the dark blue hair, and the other in found its way down to Satoshi's hip. When Satoshi opened his eyes in question, Dark pulled him forward and crushed his lips to Satoshi's. Dark sucked on Satoshi's bottom lip for a moment before gently pushing his tongue against Satoshi's lips asking for permission to enter. Satoshi parted his lips, allowing Dark's tongue to enter his mouth. The water from the shower was flowing all around them, over them, in between them, as Dark plunged his tongue into the hot, dark cavern that is Satoshi's mouth, the water seeped in between their lips. Dark moved them both back, pressing Satoshi up against the tiled wall. The smaller boy gasped as the cold tiles pressed against his back. Dark took the opportunity to play with his tongue, pressing against it then pulling back in a taunting dance, teasing Satoshi, keeping the upper hand. Satoshi fought back with abundance, tangling his hands in Dark's hair. Dark pressed a leg in between both of Satoshi's, rubbing against his semi-hard member. Satoshi ripped his mouth away from Dark with a gasp. The older boy latched on to an earlobe, tugging softly at it with his lips. Dark pushed his leg up and rubbed against Satoshi member again. Satoshi bucked his hips as Dark brought him fully erect, groaning and moaning. Dark moved his mouth down to Satoshi neck licking and nipping but never leaving any marks. As he licked over Satoshi collarbone, Dark reached around and turned off the water. He stepped away from Satoshi, and looked at the smaller boy, leaning against the wall for support, panting, eyes half lidded. Dark pulled Satoshi out of the tub and set to drying him with a soft fluffy towel. Satoshi was having problems standing as Dark worked on drying off everything he could reach. Dark started with the blue mess of hair on top of his head. Next he dried off the oh-so thin arms. Down the frail chest, pressing gently on his nipples. Satoshi tipped his head back and let out a soft groan. The softness of the towel and the firm pressure of Darks hands was enough to drive him wild. Dark worked on drying the thin hips, and legs, avoiding the one spot Satoshi wanted him to touch. By the time Dark was done drying the smaller boy off, Satoshi was panting and almost begging for Dark to take him. Dark just scooped up the smaller boy and carried him into the bedroom bridal style. Satoshi was not about to let this opportunity slid by him. He latched on to Darks mouth. But before he had the chance to slip his tongue in he was roughly pulled away as Dark unceremoniously dropped him on the bed. Satoshi laid there spread out, his skin a sharp contrast to the black sheets below him. Dark walked over to Satoshi's desk and grabbed a bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't the best but it was better then nothing. Satoshi had already had a very painful experience once, and Dark didn't want Satoshi to have to go through a repeat experience. He placed it on the bed side table. He turned to look at Satoshi and kneeled on the bed. Satoshi watched as Dark crawled cat like up his body. Dark hovered over Satoshi's lips not close enough to be touching but close enough to fell the heat from him. The smaller boy raised his head in attempt to achieve contact. But Dark pulled back just enough to keep the same distance. Satoshi fell back with a frustrated cry. Dark smiled and placed a soft kiss on Satoshi's lips. Dark moved down, creasing the thin jaw with his lips. Satoshi groaned. Dark's lips were like rose petals, so soft and so gentle he almost couldn't feel them. Dark moved from tracing Satoshi's jaw to licking his neck. The lips were gone; Dark's tongue was like a cats, rough, but soft at the same time. The two different sensations were driving him wild. A soft moan fell from Satoshi's lips as Dark worked his way down the long, smooth, flawless neck. When he reached Satoshi fragile looking collar bones the tongue was replaced with softly nipping teeth. Satoshi moaned and trusted his hip upwards, his hands fisting in the sheets. Dark moved away from the prominent collar bones, and kissed his way down the smooth chest. He kissed both nipples, and then blew cold air over them, watching them harden. Satoshi gasped as he felt the air travel over his chest, but that gasp turned in to a moan when Dark decided to act like a kitten looking for milk. He wrapped his lips around a hard nub, and sucked, hard. His left hand was playing with the other nipple, rolling it around, lightly pinching it, softly tugging, and his right hand was softly rubbing Satoshi's side, fingers digging in to the flesh every so often.

"Ahhh…Dark..." Satoshi cried out, his head pressed back in to the mattress, his back arched. Dark hummed softly, and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment. Only when Satoshi was softly begging for more and tugging on his hair, did Dark decide to move further down that smooth body. When he reached that perfectly smooth stomach, he couldn't help himself. He sucked, and licked, and nibbled, on the soft, smooth skin. He traced the outside of Satoshi's navel before plunging his tongue in. The boy below him, moaned and thrust his hips up as Dark, sucked, and nipped at his navel. Then he was gone. Satoshi raised his head, and looked down his body. There was Dark hovering above the tip of his arousal. He made a show of licking his lips, and then keeping his eyes locked with Satoshi's slowly wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Satoshi's eyes rolled back, his head fell on to the mattress, and he groaned. Dark slowly encased his arousal in those petal soft lips and sucked it into that hot mouth. Satoshi tangled his hands in Dark's hair and thrust his hips up. Or tried to anyway. His hips were held down by Dark's hands. Once Dark had taken him all the way to the base, he hummed softly. The vibrations almost tipped Satoshi over the edge. He tossed his head side to side, gasping and moaning at the overwhelming sensations. Then with out warning he felt something circle that tight ring of muscles, and then push past. He gasped and arched his back as he felt Dark's slick finger slid into him. Dark thrust the finger in and out gently, and then added a second. Satoshi softly whimpered at the burning sensation, but quickly forgot about it when Dark nipped lightly at the head of his arousal. Dark continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Satoshi. He added a third finger, and pushed the fingers gently past the tight ring of muscles. The without warning he slammed them in and twisted his hand. Satoshi screamed first in pain, then in pleasure when those fingers brushed against something. Dark removed his mouth from Satoshi's arousal and placed it up by his ear.

"Do you what my crock in you now?" He asked softly. Satoshi groaned and thrust his hips against those fingers. Dark pulled them out until only the tip of one was left in. Satoshi nodded his head, and Dark slicked his crock. Satoshi felt the blunt tip press against him. Dark lifted the blue haired boy's legs so they rested on his shoulders. He pushed in slowly. Satoshi bit his lip to stop the sounds of pain from falling from his lips, and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. Dark gently ran his thumb over Satoshi's lips.

"Shhh. It's all right if you yell. Go ahead. I want to hear every sound that falls from your lips." Dark said as he gently wiped away the tears. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Satoshi's. Satoshi let go of his lip, and kissed Dark. Dark waited patiently as Satoshi adjusted to him. Satoshi shifted his hips and Dark took that as a sign to move. He removed his lips from Satoshi and pulled out. Then he slowly thrust back in. The blue haired boy arched his back and groaned. Dark pulled back out and slammed into the boy below him. Dark laced his fingers with Satoshi and held on as he slammed into the boy. Satoshi closed his eyes, and he moaned and groaned at the feeling of Dark inside him. Dark shifted his hips as he thrust in and watched the play of Satoshi's features as he brushed against that one spot. The smaller boy yelled and arched his back as Dark slammed into that spot over and over again. Dark let go of one of Satoshi's hands and cupped his cheek.

"Sato…look at me." Satoshi opened his eyes and looked into the midnight black eyes above him.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to see them when you come." Satoshi, panting softly, nodded. Dark reached between them and started pumping his member in time with his thrusts. Satoshi panting and moaning came with a soft yell. Dark came when he felt Satoshi clamp down on him. Dark, supporting himself on shaky arms, caught his breath and pulled out of Satoshi. The younger boy groaned softly as Dark slid out of him. The purple haired boy clasped after moving off the boy below him. He pulled Satoshi up on to his chest, and asked a question.

"Do you remember what you asked me that first night?" Dark asked and looked down at the blue mop of hair on his chest. Satoshi nodded.

"I asked you to break me. And you did." The smaller boy said.

"I didn't," Satoshi pushed himself up to look at Dark, "I did something better. I fixed you." Dark said softly and pulled Satoshi down for another kiss.

**Years Later**

"Dark come inside." Dark turned around and look at Satoshi, _his_ Satoshi. The dark purple button up shirt falling at mid-thigh, gave him a good view of his lover's creamy white legs. Dark leaded back against the balcony wall and gazed at the beauty before him. Next door he could hear Krad and Daisuke talking softly. Satoshi had done some digging in the months following the night that Dark had put his heart back together. He had found a piece of art work done by the Naiw's that allowed Dark and Krad to exist by them selves. Now both had lives of their own. Dark beaconed to the blue haired boy. Satoshi stepped out on to the balcony and into the embrace of the man that loved him. The only ones who witnessed this beautiful scene were the moon, the stars, and The Dark of The Night.

A.N. I would like to thank all of you that have stuck with me through this story. Now my only question is would any one like me to write a Krad Daisuka story. I'll try to make it a one shot one chapter story. Unlike this one. I love you all and thank you very much for sticking with me. And a special thank you to Feathery Fear for your wonderful reviews.


End file.
